Demolition Lovers
by Alextoxic
Summary: ONESHOT LEMON MosesxDiva - Los cuatro Schiff restantes acuden a Diva para pedirle su sangre, pero Moses se somete a un trato especial tras haber recibido la respuesta afirmativa por parte de la reina quiróptero.


La necesitábamos, necesitábamos su sangre para sobrevivir, la sangre de la cual hemos sido creados... La sangre de Diva.

Tan sólo quedábamos cuatro de los Schiff: Karman, Irene, Lulu, y yo. Y lo habíamos planeado, le pediríamos su sangre por las buenas, la cual nos convertiría en sus caballeros, y si se negaba, la mataríamos y conseguiríamos su sangre de todas formas. Nos tendríamos que enfrentar a sus caballeros, pero era algo que estábamos dispuestos a hacer. Y en el caso de morir en el intento, lo teníamos asumido, de todos modos moriríamos igualmente si no consiguiéramos la sangre de Diva.

Esa noche, los cuatro nos infiltramos en el zoológico de Burdeos, y fácilmente divisamos la torre en la que supuestamente estaba la reina quiróptero, desde donde se podía oír un canto triste pero hermoso. Nos miramos los unos a los otros y, asintiendo con la cabeza, nos dispusimos a avanzar hacia aquella torre, intentando ir lo más silenciosos posible.

Llegamos a la puerta, pero alguien nos impedía la entrada. Era Amshel Goldsmith, caballero de Diva.  
-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? - preguntó impasible con una mirada amenazante.  
-Queremos la sangre de Diva - respondí sin mostrar ninguna emoción. El caballero se dispuso a atacarnos, pero alguien lo detuvo agarrándolo por la espalda.  
-Amshel, ¿quiénes son? - preguntó con una voz suave y lírica. El nombrado se volteó para mirar a la propietaria de aquella bella voz, dejándola a la vista.

Era realmente hermosa, sus ojos azules me dejaron paralizado. Su caballero le susurró algo al oído que no alcancé oír, y ella rió. Entonces me miró fijamente, y el corazón me dio un vuelco.  
-Así que... queréis mi sangre, ¿me equivoco? - dijo divertida.  
-Exactamente - respondió Karman mientras yo intentaba recuperar el sentido.  
-Jajajaja, y... ¿quién es vuestro líder? - di un paso al frente intentando mantener su fija mirada.  
-Yo - contesté seriamente, a lo que ella rió infantilmente.  
-¿Podríamos hablar en privado...? - sin parar de sonreír, volvió a clavar su mirada, ahora en mi cuello.  
-Moses, no sé si deberías... - me dijo Irene cogiéndome del hombro.  
-No tengo nada que perder - miré hacia ella por encima de mi hombro.  
-¡No puedes fiarte! ¿Y si... y si te pasa algo?  
-Me es indiferente morir a sus manos o a la luz del sol, y en el caso de no morir aquí, quizás consiga salvarnos a todos - unas manos agarraron las mías y entonces volví la mirada hacia delante.  
-¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos? - una mirada de entre lujuria y maldad era emitida desde sus hermosos azules.

Dejé que ella me guiara, mientras su caballero dirigía a los demás. Entramos en una habitación casi vacía, con un sofá, una mesa del té, y poco más. Sin necesidad de encender la lámpara, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba la habitación, y la belleza de la reina quiróptero era todavía más destacada bajo la luz lunar. Estaba aterrado, y embelesado al mismo tiempo, sólo de pensar que aquella bella chica sería mi salvación o mi muerte... Me hacía temblar.  
-Siéntate - me dijo a la vez que me empujaba suavemente contra el sofá. Ella se sentó a mi lado y volvió a mirarme lujuriosamente, como si yo fuera algo comestible.  
-¿Dónde están los demás?  
-Con Amshel - contestó sonriente.  
-Como les pase algo... - sin dejarme terminar la frase, me tapó la boca acercándose a mí, de modo que nuestros rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.  
-¿Como les pase algo, qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? - soltó una carcajada tras la última palabra. Fruncí el ceño y cogí mi guadaña, dispuesto a atacar cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Se dio cuenta de mi movimiento y se lanzó encima de mí, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros y dejándome atrapado entre el sofá y su propio cuerpo.  
-Eso no está bien... ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Al fin y al cabo... - acercó sus labios a los míos - voy a daros mi sangre...  
-¿En serio...?  
-Claaaro, lo acabo de decidir en este momento... pareces ser delicioso - la sangre empezó a hervir en mis venas tras oír lo que acababa de salir de su boca. ¡Lo habíamos conseguido! Se levantó de encima de mí y grácilmente fue hasta la puerta - Ven, empezaré con los otros tres... Contigo me tomaré más tiempo.

Me levanté y la seguí hasta la habitación contigua, en la que mis amigos estaban sentados y siendo mirados atentamente por los cinco caballeros de Diva.  
-Señorita Diva - un rubio ataviado con un elegante traje blanco se levantó e hizo una reverencia - ¿Ya se ha decidido?  
-Sí - todos la miraron expectantes esperando por su respuesta - Pienso darles mi sangre.  
-¿¡Estás segura! - Amshel se levantó de golpe.  
-Pues claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? Será divertido tener con quienes jugar... - dijo con una risa aniñada - Bien... ¿por quién empiezo...? - se hizo un corte en la mano y chupó la sangre que salió, y se dirigió con una sonrisa torcida hacia Lulu, quien la miraba asustada. Diva la agarró por la cara y le dio su sangre con un beso, y luego hizo lo mismo con Karman e Irene.

-¡Listo! - dio una palmada, orgullosa. Y entonces me miró fijamente, con una mirada que en sus ojos ya había visto antes - Y ahora es tu turno... vamos a mi habitación - agarró mi mano derecha con fuerza y tiró de mí hacia la puerta.  
-¡Diva! ¿Qué piensas hacer...? - la detuvo uno de los caballeros.  
-Darle mi sangre, ¿qué si no? - contestó ella con un tono de autosuficiencia - Ah, y no quiero que nadie me moleste, ¿entendido?  
¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Pretendía matarme? No sabía si el hecho de estar con ella a solas debería horrorizarme, podría morir... Pero la verdad es que no estaba asustado.

Fue corriendo por los pasillos de la torre, subiendo escaleras y más escaleras, llevándome tras de sí. Me hizo entrar en una habitación oscura y, antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, estaba sentado en una cama, con mi espalda pegada al cabecero. Se situó sentada a horcajadas encima de mí, y el vestido se le subió dejando al descubierto casi toda la longitud de sus piernas. Me miró con superioridad, de arriba a abajo, y acto seguido sonrió.  
-No me gusta nada esta túnica que llevas - y me la quitó de un movimiento. Entonces me fue despojando de mi camisa y mis pantalones, hasta que quedé tan sólo con la ropa interior.  
-¿Qué... haces...? - dije asustado, elevando la mirada a sus ojos, y su boca que sonreía con malicia.  
-El motivo por el que te voy a dar mi sangre y accedí a dársela a tus amigos es porque al verte me hiciste sentir cosas que no conocía, por eso, a cambio de mi sangre... tendrás que darme todo lo que yo te pida.

Deslizó sus finas manos por mi pecho, y lo siguiente que sentí fue su cálido aliento en mis hombros, y después sus colmillos clavándose en mi cuello y chupando mi sangre, lo que me hizo estremecerme de dolor y placer. Se separó de mi cuello al oír un gemido escapar de mi boca, y entonces separó su sedoso y largo pelo negro azulado, dejando sus hombros al descubierto y ofreciéndome su cuello. La abracé por la cintura, y con la otra mano acaricié su cuello, mientras ella sonreía y me miraba lujuriosamente. Acerqué mis labios a su cuello y lo besé suavemente, entonces abrí la boca y clavé los colmillos. Lamí la sangre que salía de la herida que le había abierto. Ya estaba, había conseguido lo que estaba buscando, podía dejarla ahí e irme para no volver nunca, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo. Creo que me he enamorado de ella, y quería hacerla mía y pasar toda mi vida a su lado.

Ella se apartó un poco y deslizó sus manos desde mi pecho hasta mi erección, y no pude contener un suave gemido. Acaricié una de sus piernas, y fui subiendo de la rodilla hasta el muslo, y pasé mi mano por debajo de su vestido. Entonces noté que no llevaba ropa interior, lo que sólo consiguió excitarme más. Levantó los brazos indicándome que le quitara el vestido, y así hice, desde ahora en adelante siempre a las órdenes de mi reina. Me quedé embobado admirando aquel cuerpo perfecto, cualquier hombre desearía poseerla, y yo no era menos. Mientras le daba un ardiente beso, le acaricié suavemente los pechos y noté su respiración empezando a intensificarse, así que bajé las manos por sus costados hasta sus caderas, y luego con suaves caricias fui hasta su sexo, y empezó a gemir notablemente cuando empecé a hacer círculos en su clítoris con mis dedos. Me tomó la mano haciéndome meterle un dedo en su interior, y ella me quitó los bóxers y empezó a acariciarme cada vez más fuertemente.

Me separé de ella y la tumbé en la cama, tenía una apariencia vulnerable y traviesa, y era demasiado deseable para que yo pudiera resistirme. Me situé encima de ella y la besé en la boca, luego bajé por su cuello, sus pechos, su estómago, su barriga... y entonces hundí la cabeza entre sus piernas, y empecé a jugar con mi lengua en su sexo, haciéndola llegar al orgasmo.

Levanté la cabeza para volver a besarla, y entonces fue ella la que tomó el control, volviendo a recostarme contra el cabecero de la cama, y abriéndome las piernas. Con una sonrisa pícara, me besó suavemente y luego bajó hasta mi entrepierna, haciéndome soltar un gemido cuando noté sus dulces labios en mi miembro. Ella rió al oírme gemir y entonces empezó a darme lametones, y lo introdujo en la boca hasta llegar a su garganta. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, le levanté la cabeza y la miré a los ojos, sabía perfectamente lo que yo estaba pensando. Así que me acostó en la cama y se puso encima de mí, haciéndome entrar en su interior, y recibiéndome cálida.

Se recostó más sobre mí, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedasen totalmente pegados, la abrazaba aferrándola más a mí mientras los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación. Empezó a faltarme el aire, mi respiración aumentó en intensidad y velocidad, y mis gemidos cada vez se oyeron más fuertes, mi vista empezó a nublarse... Mi hermosa dama llegó al orgasmo contrayéndose, lo que me hizo derramar mi esencia en su interior.

Acostados y abrazándonos, quedamos exhaustos, nunca había sentido nada igual.  
-Te amo - me susurró dulcemente al oído, pude notar sinceridad en sus palabras.  
-Y yo a ti, pasaré toda la eternidad a tu lado - y con un suave beso en los labios, ambos quedamos dormidos.


End file.
